A Fowl Incident at HIVE
by fizzblue6
Summary: Abducted by Raven, Artemis Fowl II adapts to life at H.I.V.E. But when an escape attempt goes horribly wrong and Overlord takes control of Butler, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I hope you enjoy my first crossover story. Please send reviews so that I can improve the story. I don't own Artemis Fowl, or H. , etc. etc. :)**

**This takes place after The Overlord Incident (H.I.V.E) and the first Artemis Fowl book.**

Artemis Fowl (Artemis Fowl the Second, to be precise) paced the floor of his office in a fit of rage. Several days ago, he had staged a plan to steal thousands of UK banknotes from the Bank of England printing works, and it would have succeeded - making Artemis considerably richer - if it wasn't for the betrayal of an operative he had used, which nearly resulted in him and his mountainous manservant, Butler, being apprehended by the British security forces. Artemis eventually stopped pacing and switched on his trust laptop to check on the progress for his father's rescue attempt. Artemis sighed - there had been no news, as usual, so he closed his eyes and slumped back in his chair...

* * *

Raven crept up to the main entrance to Fowl Manor, narrowly avoiding detection from the cameras with her thermo-camoflauge suit. Butler, Artemis' manservant, was strolling along the front path. "Oh well." she whispered to herself. "At least he can't see me." But what she didn't know was that Butler was actually wearing special contact lenses, designed to detected shielded members of the LEP, and G.L.O.V.E shielding technology was remarkably similar. He strode purposefully over to where Raven stood with bated breath, and snapped the camouflage cables with his bare hands, exposing Raven to the wide world. "Well, well. If it isn't the infamous assassin, Raven." chuckled Butler, mockingly. Raven drew her twin katanas, purple forcefields shimmering in the wind, but Butler just snapped them in two with an awful metallic sound. Butler aimed a punch at Raven, so she shot him in the chest with her Sleeper.

Raven proceeded up the steps, brushing the dirt off of her black jumpsuit. She hated defeat, and there were very few men who had achieved what Butler had. She took out her Blackbox, and spoke. "H.I.V. , please disable any security measures." The blue, hovering face of H.I.V. made a gentle whirring sound, before responding: "Operation complete." The electronic doors to Fowl Manor swung open, thanks to H.I.V. 's intervention, and Raven sprinted up the steps to Artemis' office. The sound of her footsteps awoke Artemis, and Raven declared with a distinct Russian accent: "Good afternoon, Mr. Fowl. Or should I say good night?" The Sleeper pulse hit him in the chest before Artemis even knew what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here's Chapter 2. I'm sorry that these are quite short, but I haven't had any reviews yet so I don't know what you all want.**

* * *

When Artemis awoke, he found himself sitting in a comfortable leather chair in a vast, atrium space. A tall man, with jet black hair that was greying slightly and an immaculate suit, was standing in front of him. "What is this? Are you from the LEP?" he demanded, taking in his surroundings.  
"No, Mr. Fowl," the man in the suit said. "I am Dr. Nero, and this is HIVE - or to be more accurate, H.I.V.E. The Higher Institute of Villainous Education."  
"How do you know who I am? Where is this place?" persisted Artemis, glaring at Dr. Nero.  
"I do not answer questions from you, Mr. Fowl. Rest assured that you are perfectly safe here. Indeed, your father was one of the original founders of this school."  
"Tell me or I'll have Butler - yes, that Butler - come down here and smash your skull!"  
"Anyway..I think it's time for you to get to classes. Natalya, please escort Mr. Fowl to his accommodation block." said Dr. Nero, anxious to change the subject. Natalya stepped out of the shadows from where she was hiding. Artemis recognised her as the Russian woman who had abducted her, and scowled.

* * *

"..and this is the central core of HIVEmind." announced Raven, concluding the tour that she gave to every new student. Right on cue, the pedestals in the centre of the room began to glow blue, and the hovering face of HIVEmind appeared. Artemis was startled. "What..are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I am HIVEmind, version 3.4.8, designed by Professor William Pike. I am a first generation artificial intelligence responsible for the management, security, defence and organisation of HIVE, as well as the safety and well being of all students and staff. I hope that answers your question, Student Fowl." replied HIVEmind with a voice that was synthesised to sound friendly. "HIVEmind, please give Mr. Fowl his uniform." ordered Raven.

Blue light surrounded the room, focusing on Artemis. "Measurements complete. Please enter a changing cubicle." declared HIVEmind. Suddenly, the back wall slid aside to reveal a line of cubicles. Cautiously, Artemis stepped inside and entered the cubicle. The wall slid shut, locking him in. Artemis removed his clothes, and placed them in a bin. Suddenly, his tailored designer suit and immaculate shoes erupted in a ball of flame. When the fire died out, they were nothing but ash. "Incineration complete," announced HIVEmind. "Please change into the jumpsuit provided."  
"What a waste of good clothes." muttered Artemis, changing into the distasteful black jumpsuit provided. The jumpsuit had the logo of HIVE sewn on, and in letters at the top was written 'ALPHA STREAM' beside a metal pip. Next, a black cube popped out. "This is your Blackbox," said HIVEmind. "It allows you to interface directly with me. Do not lose it."

With that, the wall slid open again, allowing Artemis to step out. Once he had exited the cubicle, the wall slot back into place, and nobody would ever have suspected the cubicles were even there. "Come on," said Raven, with a wry smile. "I'll take you to your accommodation block."

* * *

"This is accommodation block seven," announced Raven. "Ask HIVEmind to find the room you've been assigned to. You'll probably be sharing with two people instead of one - don't be surprised if they've been here longer than you, we don't normally take new students in so there'll be some mixup." Raven then disappeared into the shadows with ease, and Artemis was left standing alone in the enormous cavern, completely isolated from the other students. _Don't be stupid._ thought Artemis to himself. _You've been alone before, and besides, nobody here can really compare to your genius anyway._

__Artemis flipped open his Blackbox. "HIVEmind, where is my room?" he asked, feeling humiliated that he was asking for assistance from something that was little more than a machine. "You have been assigned to room 10, accommodation block 7." replied HIVEmind. "Is there anything else, Student Fowl?"  
"No." Artemis shut the Blackbox, and placed his hand on the scanner next to room 10. _Hand scanner technology, nice. _thought Artemis. The doors slid open to reveal Otto Malpense and Wing Fanchu. "Hi there, I'm Otto." greeted Otto, extending his hand. Artemis shook it briefly, and told them to get out of his way so that he could climb into bed.

"Who is that?" asked Wing, when Artemis was asleep.  
"Not a clue," replied Otto. "Not a clue."


End file.
